Biological Needs
by serenesenpai
Summary: Pre time skip/Post Soul Society Arc. Ichigo has a crush on Uryu. He thinks that he will get nowhere with the other boy. Then one day, Uryu comes to him with a strange request.


Rated: M for sexual content and language  
Pairing: IchiIshi, Seme!Ichigo x Uke!Uryu  
Length: One-Shot  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love)

Summary: Pre time skip/Post Soul Society Arc. Ichigo has a crush on Uryu. He thinks that he will get nowhere with the other boy. Then one day, Uryu comes to him with a strange request. Fic request for kimmy cakes (who has the patience of a saint :) ).

_**Bolded **_– inner hollow

_Italics _– thoughts

Ichigo Kurosaki sat in the back of his homeroom class. He heard his homeroom teacher, Ms. Ochi, talk about school announcements, but he was hardly listening. His mind wandered, reminiscing about his adventures in Soul Society. It had been him, Chad, Orihime and Uryu that ventured into the other world to save Rukia.

The orange haired teen glanced over at each of his friends. Chad was sitting with a solemn look on his face. Orihime had a distant look on her face and was probably daydreaming. Uryu had a serious look on his face and was most likely the only one paying attention to the teacher.

_Uryu..._ he thought, bringing him out of his current reveries. He had been through a lot with the Quincy in such a short amount of time. The first time they had met, they despised each other (well, the hatred had been more on Uryu's part, but he hadn't been too fond of the other boy either).

Then, Uryu decided to go with him to save Rukia from being executed. Although Uryu acted quite arrogantly about joining them, Ichigo knew that a part of the other teen _wanted _to help out.

After everything was over, they had developed a mutual understanding, maybe even a bit of respect. Recently, they had been getting along fairly well. Ichigo found that lately, his feelings for Uryu were taking... a different turn.

He found that he thought about the raven haired boy often. He even started to stare at him during class and at lunch. After some deep thinking (along with some added input from his inner hollow and his zanpakuto), the teen realized that he had a crush on his friend. Ichigo had been confused. He'd never been attracted to guys before, but something about Uryu appealed to him, especially on a physical level.

The teen began to have another one of the many intimate daydreams about Uryu. He imagined kissing the other teen, hands roaming everywhere, heavy breathing and grinding... delicious grinding. Just then, a shrill sound interrupted his lust filled thoughts.

_Shit,_ Ichigo thought, _the shinigami badge. A hollow. _He got up and raced towards the door.

"Where are you going, Kurosaki?" his teacher asked.

"Emergency!" he yelled back "Gotta go to the bathroom!"

"Kurosaki?!" his teacher called, but the teen was already gone.

Later that day, Ichigo returned to school and was currently in the bathroom. He had encountered a low level hollow, but it had been a pain to track down.

The teen sighed. He had missed most of his classes for the day, but he supposed that he could get most of the notes from Uryu.

Just as he was about to wash his hands, the door opened with a creak. The teen looked up to see the Quincy enter the room. Ichigo was about to greet him, but saw that the other teen looked frustrated and annoyed.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu looked his way. "Kurosaki..." he began "Never mind, it's nothing..."

"I want to know." The teen was genuinely curious about what was on the other boy's mind.

"Well," the Quincy began "during biology class, _which you missed_, the teacher showed a video during class. It was…" He waved his hand in the air, as if trying to summon a word to describe his feelings "It was weird."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What happened?"

"It was about sexual intercourse. The video started talking about how males and females can stimulate themselves. With guys, the video said that they can either masturbate by stimulating their penises or their prostate to achieve orgasm."

The orange haired teen could feel heat rising to his cheeks. _Of all the things to start talking about_. "It talked about all that?!"

The black haired teen pushed up his glasses, "Yes. It left me feeling confused."

"Confused?" Ichigo inquired, then scoffed, "What's so complicated about that stuff? Even _you've_ jacked off before?"

Uryu frowned at Ichigo's implication, but chose to ignore him, "No, I haven't."

"Never?"

"Never."

"How?!" Ichigo blurted out in disbelief.

The Quincy shrugged, "Between schoolwork, the handicrafts club and hollows, when would I find the time, Kurosaki? Plus, I don't even know where to start. I always wondered what…_it _feels like."

On the outside, Ichigo had a slight blush on his face, but overall, looked normal. On the inside, however, he was going through a ton of emotions. _Shit, shit, _he thought. _Why is he telling me all this? Not that I'm complaining. Shit, I don't even know what to say! That's hot as fuck. Ugh, but I can't tell him how I feel. He'll freak out and-._

_**Hey Kingy**_, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

_Oh fuck, not now._

_**Kingy…**_

Ichigo looked around and found that he had been sucked into his inner world and was currently facing the hollow only known as Hichigo.

"I don't wanna fight, hollow," Ichigo sighed.

"Heh," began the hollow "Normally I'd be itching to fight you for the crown, but not today."

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "What..?"

"You fucking deaf? I said I don't wanna fight. We have a more pressin' situation at hand."

"Which is..?"

"Your Quincy friend."

"Uryu?" the substitute shinigami asked "What does he have to do with anything? What do you want with him?"

Hichigo smirked, "No, it's not what _I _want with him. It's what _you_ want with him."

When Ichigo still looked confused, Hichigo cursed under his breath, then continued, "For the past few months, it's been 'Uryu this' and 'Uryu that.' It's freakin' distracting. You know what you should do? Fuck him."

Ichigo choked on his spit. "WHAT?!"

"You're missin' a golden opportunity, Kingy. He wants to know about sex. He's asking _you _of all people. You want to fuck him. It's obvious what you should do."

"Damnit, no, you pervert!"

"Oh, _I'm _the pervert? I _can _hear your thoughts, you know."

The teen started to turn red. "I can't just _fuck_ him! That'd be taking advantage of him."

"No, it's getting what you want."

"I'm not listening to you!"

"Alright, but you know I'm right. Maybe we should get Zangetsu in on this. I think he'd agree with me."

Ichigo looked mortified. "Don't involve the old man!"

"Think about it this way. You're both getting what you want."

The teen opened up his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. _He has a point. _After a long silence, Ichigo said, "I'll help him out, but I'm not gonna do _that_."

"Could lead to sex," the inner hollow said bluntly "You know I'm right."

The teen turned even more red and sputtered, "You-I… Just go away. And not another word out of you _or _Zangetsu!"

"I make no promises," Hichigo cackled.

Ichigo growled in frustration as he felt himself returning back to the real world.

"Ichigo?" Uryu asked after the long silence. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," replied the teen "I was just thinking… I could help you out."

"Really?" the other teen said so earnestly, Ichigo felt his heart stir.

Ichigo was pretty sure that his face was going to be permanently red after this. "Y-yeah, I can make you feel those things like in the video. Um…my dad's away at a conference and my sisters aren't home, so why don't you come by later-."

Uryu shook his head. "Why not now?"

The other teen fell back in shock. _How could he suggest something like that so calmly?! In school of all places?! _He took a deep breath. _Well I said I'd help, so it's now or never._ The orange haired boy walked over to the bathroom door and stuck his head out into the hallway. It was empty. Luckily for them, it was the end of the day, so most of the other students had either gone home or were in their after school clubs.

"Okay. The coast is clear," said Ichigo. He felt his heart beating a mile a minute.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Uryu asked.

"Umm, make yourself comfortable..." Ichigo mumbled.

Uryu scanned the bathroom. "I could lean against the wall."

Unable to form words, the substitute shinigami nodded and watched as the other teen leaned against the bathroom wall and looked back at him expectantly. _Here goes nothing_. Ichigo reached out with shaky hands and rested his hands on the waist of Uryu's pants. He heard the other teen gasp.

"Are-are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just…"

"We could stop if you want-?"

"No!" Uryu insisted. He looked back towards Ichigo and the other teen saw that he was blushing. It surprised him because he didn't think that he would ever see the Quincy blush. In a way, it relieved him to know that the other teen was as embarrassed as he was.

Ichigo gave Uryu a reassuring grin.

"Umm, I have to take off your pants and underwear now? Is that okay?" the orange haired teen asked.

Uryu, not trusting his voice, nodded in consent.

Ichigo slowly brought his hands to the other's belt buckle. He managed to steady his hands long enough to unbuckle the belt and then moved to the other's zipper. Ichigo never thought in a million years that something like this would be happening to him.

The orange haired teen slowly lowered the other's zipper. Ichigo then slid two thumbs underneath the elastic band of Uryu's boxers and slid them down. His eyes widened. Laid out in front of him was Uryu half naked and willing. This sight reminded him that this was very real and that he was really about to masturbate his friend.

"… Is something wrong?" Uryu called out to him.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Good," Uryu answered in a playful tone "Because there's no backing out now."

Ichigo replied while smirking, "Who said anything about backing out?" Secretly the shinigami was glad for the icebreaker because it reassured him and reduced the awkwardness in an already awkward situation. Feeling more confident, the orange haired teen asked, "Do you have any lube?"

"Any what?" Uryu asked.

"You know, lube. Or anything like it. I can't just enter you dry." When Uryu threw him a confused look, he added "Trust me. It'll hurt like hell if I don't use it."

A pensive look came across Uryu's face. "Well, I have petroleum jelly in my bag. Will that work?"

"Yeah, I guess- ," Ichigo began before realizing something and smirked "Oh, so do you just conveniently carry petroleum jelly in your bag and just ask guys to help you masturbate?"

Uryu snapped, "Ichigo, you dolt! It's to keep my lips dry. And I don't just go around doing things with guys! Or anybody! I asked you because…" He stopped, feeling too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

"Because…?" Ichigo was curious.

The Quincy sighed, then said in a soft voice "Because I trust you."

The other teen was pretty sure his face would become permanently red. Uryu had just said that he trusted him. Did that mean that Uryu thought of him as more than a friend? Did he have the same feelings that Ichigo held towards him? He didn't know, but he was at least grateful for this opportunity even if they never did anything like this again.

The orange haired teen figured that he should at least explain what he was doing in order to reassure Uryu. "I'm gonna put some of this stuff on my finger and then I'm gonna coat the inside of your asshole. 'Kay?"

Not expecting Ichigo to be so blunt, Uryu's eyes widened in surprise, but then he nodded.

Ichigo squatted and dug inside Uryu's bag until he fished out a small container of petroleum jelly. He flipped the lid open and scooped up a good amount. He used his other hand to bend Uryu's frame forward. He then slid his hand down to the other's butt cheeks and spread them apart, revealing Uryu's tight hole.

"Uryu, I'm gonna slide my finger in now." And with that, Ichigo lightly circled his finger around Uryu's entrance before gently sliding the tip of his finger in.

He heard Uryu suck in his breath and asked, "You doing okay?"

The raven haired teen exhaled, "I-I'm fine. It stings a little."

"Can I keep going?"

"Just do it already, Kurosaki."

Ichigo let out a laugh and carefully slid the rest of his finger inside making sure to coat as much as of the other's rectum as possible. _So tight_, the teen thought.

Meanwhile, Uryu was reveling in the sensations he was feeling. At first it had hurt when Ichigo entered him, but after a while, the pain subsided and it started to feel good. Uryu's began to breathe heavily.

The Substitute Shinigami grinned at the sounds the other boy was making, knowing that it was him that was giving him this pleasure. Holding Uryu up at the waist, Ichigo continued, using his other hand to massage the raven haired teen's asshole.

In and out.

In and out.

He kept a steady pace and was turned on by the Quincy's panting, but he wanted to make Uryu moan and scream. And he knew that this would happen once he found that special spot inside the other teen. Throwing caution to the wind, Ichigo slid his finger deeper and deeper, searching for that spot, until…

"Ohh…" Uryu moaned out loud.

Ichigo leaned forward and whispered in the other's ear "That's your prostate. Does it feel good?"

"It feels so good," Uryu answered, voice dripping with lust.

"I'm gonna go faster." And with that, the orange haired teen sped up his pace, almost pulling his finger all the way out before ramming it back inside, making sure to hit the other's prostate each time.

Uryu was beside himself. He never thought that stimulating oneself could feel so good. "Ahh, Ichigo. More! More!" he moaned loudly.

Ichigo complied with Uryu's request and was surprised when Uryu started matching Ichigo's thrusts by driving his hips back.

"Ohh… Ichigo. It's so good."

"Yeah? It can feel even better."

"How?"

The shinigami leaned forward and whispered seductively, "Let me jack you off."

"You can do anything you want as long as you don't stop."

The orange haired teen lowered his other hand to Uryu's dick and wrapped his thumb and his forefinger around the base. He could already feel pre-cum leaking out of the tip and down towards the base.

"Now Uryu, I'm gonna need you to lean against the wall with your arms as much as you can and then I'll make you feel better than you ever have."

The raven haired teen followed Ichigo's instructions and Ichigo changed his technique. He slid his finger back inside Uryu's cave and used the tip of his finger to rub against Uryu's sweet spot while moving his fingers on his other hand up and down the teen's length.

Uryu could feel a light layer of sweat forming on his skin. He let out a series of moans as Ichigo continued his ministrations. "Ichigo…Ichigo, oh keep going."

"You look so fucking hot right now. As if I'm going to stop."

As Ichigo quickened his pace, Uryu's moans got louder and louder and much to the teen's satisfaction, the Quincy was yelling his name.

"Ah Ichigo, I feel weird. Ah, I'm gonna…"

The shinigami growled with lust, "Come for me, Uryu. Come."

And with one final jerk, Uryu came undone. He yelled Ichigo's name right before releasing a stream of white liquid into Ichigo's hand. A peaceful, warm feeling came over him and he leaned back into the shinigami's body, legs feeling like jelly.

Ichigo carefully sat down on the ground and wrapping his arm around Uryu's waist, he brought the teen down onto his lap. Not wanting to break the teen out of his high high, he reached over to the sink's surface, took the paper towel from earlier and gently cleaned Uryu's dick and his hands. When Uryu's breathing returned back to normal, he turned around and gave Ichigo an appreciative look.

"…Thank you, Ichigo," Uryu smiled.

Ichigo grinned . "I…No problem, Uryu."

He helped Uryu up and stood up himself. He watched Uryu put his clothing on in silence. _I guess I should say something. It's now or never. _"Uryu, do-?"

"Ichigo, are you doing anything tonight?" the raven haired teen interrupted.

"No, but why?"

Uryu smirked at him, "Although, that was an enjoyable experience, I don't feel like I learned everything there is to learn about biology. I figured that I might be in need of extra tutoring."

The orange haired teen stared at him in shock, but then replied, "Yeah, although you did well, I think you need some more lessons. We wouldn't want you failing biology, would we? And besides, I _did _miss the class so I need you to show and tell me everything that happened."

"You mentioned that your family was away. Why don't we head over and you can help me out some more."

And with that, the two boys grabbed their belongings and headed to Ichigo's place for a night of studying.


End file.
